Lovely couples
by bellaedward247love
Summary: While hunting one day the cullens find four orphen half vampire babies. The children are the children of a prophecy of love. 8 years later they move back to forks, and the love story begins. after bd.
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Nicholas William Black. I am the (adopted) son of Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Jacob Black. Even though I am not their real son, I was still born half human and half vampire. I have sandy brownish, blondish hair, and green eyes. Mom has always said since I can remember that I look like a compination of my grandfather, Edward, and my father. I am tall like my father, but lean like my my parents are the best.**

_My name is Harmony Rosemary Cullen/Hale. I am the adopted daughter of Emmett McCarthy Cullen and Rosalie Lillian Cullen. I am half vampire, and half human. I look like both my parents, with dirty blond hair and color changing eyes. My height is the same as my mothers, and i can kick my fathers but. I love both my parents more then ever. Dad always tells me that the first time that my mother held me, somthing changed in her life. I love to think as something that made their lives better. My best friend/brother Nick is the best too and has always been there for me. Stephen and Alexandra are also my best friends/brother and sister._

My name is Stephen Joshua Cullen/Hale. I am the adopted son of JAsper Whitlock Hale and Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Like most of my friends/siblings, I am half vampire and half human. Suprisingly for being adopted, I look exatly like my parents. I am taller then father, with dark hair and brown eyes. Nick, Harmony, and Alexandra are my best friends. I've heard my mother say more then once to Rosalie, that us four are like all of them combined. I find that funny.

My name is Alexandra Delilah Cullen. I am the adopted daughter of Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. Being a half vampire, half human isn't all that bad. I look exactly like my parents, carmel hair, blue eyes, and short height. My siblings/friends, my parents, and everyone else in my family are the best.

**_We four are the children of the prophecy. Legend is that we will each fall in live with one of each species: vampire, human, werewolf and hafling like us. This is the story of how we all found these loves when we arrived to Forks High School, 70 years after pur parents had attened it. _**


	2. Prologue

NPOV

My name is Nickolas William Black. My real parents are Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black and Jacob Liam Black. They are indeed my birth parents. We live in the same household as my Grandparents, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, and their adopted parents, Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen.

We also live with my adopted aunts and uncles, Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Hale and her husband Jasper Whitlock Hale, Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen and her husband Emmett McCarthy Cullen. Then there are my cousins, Harmony Rosemary Hale McCarthy Cullen (Rosalie and Emmett's daughter), Stephen Joshua Whitlock Hale (Alice and Jasper's son) and Alexandra Delilah Cullen (Carlisle and Esme's daughter). My cousins and I are all special. Other then the fact that they are all half human, half vampires that are already done growing in eight years; we were all born to a prophecy. You see, my mother had me at midnight on Halloween, just as Harmony, Steve, and Alexa's mothers did. There is an ancient prophecy of the world (according to Carlisle) that four half human, half vampires will be born at midnight on Halloween. These four children will bring peace to the world, by bringing together all species (Humans, vampires, Halflings, and werewolves). How are we supposed to be able to do this? As my father did to my mother, we are supposed to imprint on a human, vampire, werewolves, or Halflings. I thought werewolves could only do that, but since I am half werewolf, then I guess I am already supposed to be able to do this.

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward found my cousins the day they were born. They were out hunting when they smelled humans, way out in territories were humans should not be, and came across three babies. Carlisle knew right away what they were and feel in love with Alex when he picked her up. Emmett had grabbed Harmony and his world came to a stop as he looked at her. Jasper did the same with Steve. I however was born, and then placed in the arms of my mother, who has always said I look nothing like her but like a mixture of my grandfather and father. Therefore, her and my grandmother, Bella, nicknamed me vampolf. Yeah, not the best name.

Being the children of the prophecy, we get some sweet powers. Any vampire would kill for these powers.

Alexa has the powers of the elements. She can light a fire with her mind and make the weather change for our liking. She also has super speed, something that comes in handy when we were little and doing all these contest. She also can go invisible.

Harmony has many powers. She has super beauty and strength, force fields, telekinesis, and shields. She is a great attacker and defense. I do not like getting into a fight with her, she usually ends up winning.

Steve has all the powers of time. This just means he can see the past, things that are happening at the same time in different places, the future, and he can freeze and speed up time.

I am the wolf kid, so I have the powers of morphing into a wolf and reading minds. My other powers are super slow growth (well compared to my cousins), mind reading, showing people my thoughts, and shape shifting in to anything.

Yeah, my family is a good team of fighters. However, High school is not a battle we are used too.

It was going to be our first time in high school, and boy was I actually scared.


	3. Hello Forks

NPOV

"Nick, get your butt down here now!" Harmony yelled up the stairs to me. I groaned, thinking of the stares and awes that would go towards my family today.

I was not terribly tall at the beginning of the summer, but I'd shot up a couple of inches (thanks to Dad and his stupid werewolf genes) and I was dressed as Alice liked. My blond hair was whipped to the side, and clothes hung to my slowly forming muscles.

"Are you coming or what?!" Harmony yelled again.

"Coming!" I shouted and picked up my schoolbag.

It was my first day of my sophomore year of high school. I was scared to death – I'd never met anybody outside of the pack before.

My socks slipped on the wooden floor of the front hall and I almost fell. Bella's clumsy gene may have skipped my mom but it was spot on with me. I had to find shoes fast before Harmony drove away without me.

"Finally," Harmony humphed. She looked like Rosalie, standing with her hair perfect and her arms crossed. God was I in trouble!

"The others already left, I got stuck here to babysit you. Let's go before we're late." I smiled at her.

"As if with our driving we could be late." A small smile cracked on her face. The drive to the school didn't take long at all. Especially considering that Harmony drove like a madwoman.

The two of us left our big white house and locked the doors behind us. I jumped into the front seat of our Mitsubishi Montero while Harmony took her time and slowly eased herself into the seat.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" I urged her, cranking the stereo so that Nickelback's new song S.E.X. blasted through the speakers. Harmony laughed and started humming the tune, while I flat out went for singing the words.

_S is for the simple need_

_E is for the X to see_

_X is just to mark the spot_

_Cause that's the one you really want_

"Sometimes I wonder about you Nick." She smiled as she eased the car between a silver Volvo and a yellow Porshe. All of our family stood around waiting for us.

"Took you to long enough." Emmett laughed at the two of us. Harmony scowled.

"Dad, can you please act normal, this is our first time at school, we want to make it last." She begged to him.

"Well while you to were gone, we got all of our schedules." Grandpa Edward said, handing us our slips. I looked it over; Calculus, History, English, Gym, Spanish, Lunch, Biology, Study.

"Hey Nick, we have almost the same schedule." Steve said. I looked up to him. I felt short around my family, Emmett, Jasper, and Steve were all over six foot five while I was just passing six foot two. I must have gotten my grandfather's height.

"Well we're going to be late, Let's go!" Alex said, her and Harmony running up ahead towards building 5. I sighed.

"Come on Steve, Let's stop those two before the destroy the whole school." The adults laughed at this and headed in the direction of the senior and junior classes.

Lunch came faster then we thought. All the classes were easy and all the people stayed clear of me, which was completely fine by me.

The table my family had occupied was being watched over by Rosalie, Emmett, Grandpa, Grandma, Alice and Jasper. I wondered where my cousins went. Searching around with my mind I tried to find them in the crowded cafeteria.

_Wow! The Black boys are so cute! Well except for Jacob, he's kinda scary._

_Man the Hale triplets are so perfect, they think their tough. Well they aren't!_

_Hmmm, hey Nicki! Gotcha favorite!_

I followed Alex's voice to see her holding a tray with a crap load of food. I walked over to her, Steve and Harmony.

"Why aren't we sitting with the others?" I asked sitting next to Alex.

"Because It's our first day we don't want to be with our parents all the time!" Harmony answered. She and Steve were arm wrestling, not even breaking a sweat. And of course Harmony won.

"Harm, not to many guys like girls that are stronger then them." Steve pointed out.

"Just cause I can kick their butts doesn't mean I'm going to reveal that on the first date." She shot back, dusting her shirt off.

"I hate the thought of you dating," I said. "When you bring him home, Emmett, Steve and I are gonna have to have a talk with him." Harmony rolled her eyes and Alex laughed.

"Same goes for you." Steve pointed to her. She groaned.

"Please your worse then our fathers." Alex said. "Besides, they guy I meet's gonna be a vampire so he could kill you too!"

"What makes you so sure your going to meet the vampire? I'm the phycic remember." Steve said.

"Because I keep having dreams," Harmony admitted. "I see myself with this guy who looks so much like Jacob, like tan skinned, that I'm guessing I get the werewolf. And then I know Nick will get the human cause it's in his heritage to fall for humans. And you Steve, well that leaves Halfling." She smiled to herself before the bell rung.

Right after lunch I opened the door to the biology room and saw a girl sitting in the back left corner of the classroom. She didn't seem terribly tall – maybe five feet and four inches – and she had long, dark brown hair with curls that hung down and shielded her face. It seemed to bother her; she kept pushing it behind her ear, revealing a pair of brown eyeglasses and hazel eyes that had a flicker of gold. Her nose was cute and small and her lips were pursed in concentration as she leaned over a drawing. She was pretty, actually, no she was more then pretty, she was beautiful.

I looked around and saw that the room was empty, give or take a couple of kids, so I approached her table. "Hi," I said, my tenor voice scaring her into jumping up in surprise.

"H-hi," she said, looking up at me with big doe eyes and a blush.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked and she shook her head. "Thanks. I'm Nick, by the way, Nick Black."

"I'm Trinity Conlan," she said with a (scared) smile. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, my family just recently started here," I told her. It was a half-truth. My grandparents and the rest had gone here about twenty years ago. In truth, it was only my first time at a real school.

"Oh, cool."

She laughed awkwardly and leaned over the drawing. I peeked under her curtain of hair.

It was a manga-styled person – big eyes, six heads tall, huge smile, spiky hair, the works. It was a boy with dark hair and eyes with a lot of shine. I smiled.

"You're a very good artist." I wanted to strike up a conversation with her just to hear her voice.

"Thanks," She smiled at me. "I get lost in my art - it could take a meteor to get me to refocus." She smile ad I could see the perfect teeth that lined her mouth. I wanted to say more, to learn more about her, but the teacher soon came in and started class.

Every now and then I would glance over at Trinity just to see what she was doing. Usually she was drawing, but once or twice I had caught her looking at me. She would look away quickly and hide behind her hair. I wanted to know so much more about her, but before I could strike up a conversation with her, class ended and she rushed out of the room.

I sighed, knowing that I still had one more class to go to. I wondered what my parents would say if I'd left then and there, but I probably wouldn't get back to the house in enough time. Besides I didn't want Esme to rat me out, not that I think she was possible of doing that.

Trinity's face was stuck in my head, and I couldn't help but wonder if she would be in my next class. Sure enough I was right. Not only was Trinity in this class, but so was the rest of my family. Harmony called me over.

"Nick, come on over." She said, only so that a person with vampire/werewolf hearing could hear.

"Hello all," I smiled politely and sat next to my mother. She ruffled my hair and asked how my day was so far, and I said, "Good."

"Did you make any new friends?" Alice asked, her arm wrapped protectively around Jasper's.

"Yeah," I said in reply and looked around at the rest of my classmates.

Trinity stood at the back of the room with a blonde girl with blue eyes. Trinity giggled and I noticed her eyes flicker over to mine before she looked away, her fair skin turning pink with embarrassment.

The class was just a study, but from what it looked like, the best study ever. The teacher, Eileen, she refused to have us call her Ms. Thomas, was the best teacher at Forks High School. In this study we could do basically anything, so most everyone spent it talking.

"Hey Dad," I said. Jacob looked away from my mother to me. "Isn't La Push around here?"

"Yeah, it's about a fifteen minute drive, why?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It's just, I am going to be a… well you know, and I think I should meet the rest of the pack." I said. My mother smiled.

"Oh Jacob, that sounds lovely! We haven't seen Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry in years." She squaled. My father seemed to ponder whether this would be a good idea.

"We'll think about it son." I smiled to myself, and then turned to see if Harmony would want to come with us. The seat next to me was empty. I searched the small room and found Harmony and Alexa talking with Trinity,and another girl I didn't recognize.

Oh what are they trying to do, drive me insane? I thought to myself. I tried to listen into the conversation. My hearing wasn't fully developed yet, so I couldn't hear anything. Then it hit me, mind reading!

(Everything that is in italics is through the thoughts of Trinity)

Harmony and Alexa seem so nice. Forks never has anything new, so It's nice to meet some new faces. They both look like super models, almost as good looking as Nick. Wait! I'm not suppose to have that thought! Great, Holly's obsession with how cute boys are is rubbing off on me. God, I'm friends with her why?

"So what's Forks like?" Harmony asked. Forks is like a prison, nothing fun or I new, and everything makes you want to scream.

"It's like any other small town, boring." Tina answered for me. The conversation on the local shops popped up and I took that as my excuse to drop out of the conversation.

Nick Black. He was an odd character. I can't help but think he's cute. With his lush brown hair, and amazing green eyes. Holly's eyes are amazing, but Nicks really take the cake. Him and his whole family are gorgeous, But I can't stop thinking about him. There is something wrong with me.

I stopped then. She thought I was cute? I looked over to the group. Trinity had her back to me, all I could see was her brown hair falling down her back. I smiled.

Was this what it was like to imprint?

SPOV

I had to talk to Nick as soon as we got home. The one class I didn't have with any of my family members just happened to be the class with my imprint in. My history class, in building two, where I sat next to Holly Shine, the beautiful, blond, smart, song writer. Her and I had connected.

*Flashback*

I walked, or more like trudged into the new classroom, and everyone stared, except for a girl in the back. Her blond head was down over a notebook, and she was humming to herself. The desk next to her was opened. I sighed and took the plunge as I walked over to her.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" I asked. She looked up slowly, and our eyes locked. That's when I felt the whole world stop moving, and that there was just me and her in the room.

"No, no one has sat in that seat in two months." She smiled back at me, and my unbeating heart fluttered.

"I'm Stephen." My long hand raised to shake her delicate hand.

"Holly Shine, don't worry about the stairs, you get used to it." She laughed. "I remember my first day here. It was horrible, you're lucky you have your family to back you up."

"Only child I'm guessing." I sat down and looked at her.

"Point one fore Stephen." She made a tally in the air. I laughed.

"I move a lot, so I'm good with the stares." Before the conversation could turn into anything more, the teacher came into the class and started the lesson. Every other minute I was sneaking looks at her, and wondering what to do.

Right before the bell rang, a note was fell into my lap. Eager to see what she had to write, I picked it up and read it right there and then even after the bell had rung. I could feel myself grow happier by the second with every little thing that was on the page. This was my girl, Holly was my world, my life, my imprint.

Dear Stephie Boy,

Welcome to Forks, seeing as to I never said that, it kind of needed to be said. I want you to know, that I'm here for you. Friends come in handy in times like this, and you look like you could use one my friend =D. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. ;)

Holly

p.s. If you wanna talk, call me.

Under that was a number. Perfect.

Nick came out of the house just as I was about to call him.

"Stephen can we talk?" He asked. I nodded.

So what's up?

"I don't know, I meet the most amazing girl, and I think she's my," he stopped short.

You're what? I asked.

"My imprint," He whispered. "I don't even know, cause I can't tell what the wolf emotions are." He groaned in frustration.

"This town is a place of miracles," I stated. "It's got to be true, cause I found my imprint to."

Ok so this is chapter one. I would love to have everyone read and review. If you have any questions just ask me!


	4. Days of love

HPOV

"Ok, now it's my turn to yell at you, get down here!" Nick yelled up the stairs. I smiled to myself.

"Coming!" I yelled back down the stairs and was next the still growing boy in a second. He did a double take.

"Jeez, I can't wait till the vampire and werewolf speed kicks in." Nick said climbing into the waiting car.

"Only in time young grass hopper." I joked. He smacked my arm, which I barely felt. Nick was the only one of us who was the real child to his parents. So he was growing fast, but not as fast as the rest of us. Physically he was 15, and the rest of us were done growing. Thank god. For the last few years, I had gotten a period! And let me tell you it wasn't something that I would ever want to have again.

Seconds later we were parked in the same spot as yesterday, next to Alice's car and Edward's car. I grew smug due to the fact that I could drive so fast. I mean behind a car I felt power, and it was just heaven when I would soar down the road. Dad always laughs at me saying that I am so my mother's child due to her car obsession. That's just one of the many things we have in common. I don't have a favorite parent cause I equally have things in common with both of them. Stephen and Alex have favorites, but Nick and I seem to be equal with ours.

Our family was standing outside, leaning on the top of the porche. The guys stood in the front while the girls were in the back. Dad was going on and on on how he could beat Jacob in a wrestling match. Edward, Jasper and Steve were all staring at the two grown men bicker. On some days I'd be right there with the boys, talking tough and proving that I can be like them. Heck I'm stronger then everyone but my dad.

Mom and Alice were talking about a new store that had just opened at the mall, much to their happiness. Bella and Renesmee were talking about seeing some old friends in the local La Push area, I decided that would be the best conversation to go into.

"………I'm telling you mom, Seth and the rest would love to see us." Renesmee pushed.

"I don't know, maybe we should have Jacob call them before we do anything drastic." Bella went on.

"Well I'm going right after school with Alice, Jacob, Dad and Nick. Oh, hey Harmony, you want to come with us?"

I pondered over this, thinking of what my mother would think. She had never really liked Jacob, or the fact that he was a werewolf, but I didn't mind. She laughed when I told her that when I was little, saying I was just like my father.

"I'd love to go!" The bell rung just then and we all rushed into class. I zoned through all my classes. When you're born a Halfling like me and my siblings, you know everything already, so I shouldn't be wasting my time here. I could be making the world a better place, just like the prophocey says, which probably has nothing to do with High School. Lunch soon came around and I was soon opening the doors to the café.

"Harmony, what's up?" A kid with dirty blond hair asked just as I walked through the door.

"Nothing, but I'm sorry. I don't know your name." I admitted. Even though I wanted to be left alone, I couldn't help feeling bad.

"Babe, My name is Kyle Newton." HE said trying to be cute. If I weren't a vampire, I think I might have barfed right there, but since there was no food in my stomach, nothing happened.

"Well It appears you already know my name," I said. Looking towards my family, I begged someone would save me.

"Hey Harmony." Nick came out of no where. His blond hair was slightly winded and his green eyes wide with excitement.

"Hey Nick! You're coming with us after school…….right?" I hoped that this would be the cue for Kyle to leave, but he seemed to think he could stay.

"Yeah, you know how Jacob is about this stuff." He winked. I laughed, think of how we were going to visit not for fun but to also help Nick with his werewolfness.

"Well, we should go, bye Kyle." We walked over to our family, dad was in stitches.

"You……Kyle………..Nick………funny!" was all he could make out. Mom rolled her eyes and patted the seat next to her.

"How is school so far?" she asked. I shrugged. I didn't really want to talk about nothing. She looked over to Edward who nodded, probably meaning they'd talk about me later.

"You know the usual." I smiled. She smiled back the conversation turned to if I needed any new clothes. That conversation took up all of lunch. When kids started to leave I got up and went in search of the English room.

I sat silently in English, doodling on my notebook. Today was Friday, which meant it was a reading day, seeing as I already finished my book in 45 minutes, I got the class period to work on whatever. I decided to doodle. I loved to draw. One of the many things I loved to do. Music was in my blood too, and so was writing. It was something we vampires used to pass time.

I looked down at the drawing. It was of a boy. He had slightly shaggy hair, a black brown, with the riches brown eyes ever. He was tall, tan and buff. I sighed. He was perfect. And I had the feeling I'd seen him before. I couldn't place my tongue on it, but the whole aura of this person was like one of someone I had meet before. I knew he was the boy from my dreams, but I could have sworn, maybe when I was little I had seen him. If he was a friend of Jacob's then it's possible I could see him today. But why should I get my hopes up. He might already have an imprint.

The bell wrong and I was speeding down the hall towards Study. I was the first one there, so I grabbed a table and continued my drawing, starting with the background. I let the pencil guide itself and watch as it all came into play. A tree here, a log there, grass here, everything looked so natural. Like the woods that surrounded Forks. I loved nature, I feel at one with it, most of the time.

"Wow, Your amazing!" A voice called. I jumped in surprise. Behind me stood Holly, a girl I had meet yesterday. She was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful, someone who should be the class queen, but she didn't seem to see it that way. Heck she looked like a Halfling. Was she one?

"Thanks," I smiled back at her. "You and Trinity should sit with me and Alexa today, I think out siblings, Steve and Nick will sit with us today." I offered. She nodded and took the seat next to me.

Just then Trinity came rushing in. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and her brown eyes wide.

"You guys, I jut had the best biology class ever." She said, taking the seat next to Holly. "Nick, he was so nice to me, Oh, I'm sorry Harmony, this must be weird for you to hear." She blushed.

"No not at all, you should have seen what it was like at our old school. Girls would only befriend Alexa and me to get to Nick and Steve. I don't think you guys would do that." I smiled. The door to the room opened and Nick, Steve and Alice walked through the door. Alice danced her way over to another opened table, saving room for the rest of the family, while Nick and Steve made their way over too us. Nick glanced at Trinity and lust filled his eyes. Oh My God! Nick has found his one! OMG! I knew it.

_You will tell me about this later cousin dearest!_ I told him with my thoughts. He stopped looking at Trinity and looked at me, nodding slightly.

"Hey Guys!" Stephen said, sitting next to Holly. She hid behind her hair and snuck a look at him, while he looked at her lovingly. Had he found his one? But if Trinity was human, then Steve couldn't be with Holly? Unless she was a Halfling like I had said? I'd have to ask her.

"Hey Stephen, Nick. Do you guys know Holly and Trinity?" Alexa asked, playing with a stand of her red hair.

"I do believe I know Trinity." Nick smiled, a crooked one like the one Edward uses.

"And Holly and I have meet before." Stephen said, bowing his head like a gentleman. Both girls giggled, and Alexa and I rolled our eyes. Boys and girls are so hormonal when their in love.

"Okay class!" Eileen called our attention to the front of the room. "Does anyone need to go to the Computar lab or the library?" Nick and Stephen went up to the front of the room. Once they we're gone, Holly and trinity both started spazzing out.

"Oh. My. God. Do you thing he likes me?" Trinity asked.

"I think Stephen likes me, but I don't know I've been hurt by guys before." Holly muttered.

"Holls," I said going over and placing my hand on her shoulder. "My brother would never do that, he knows better then to hurt others. Trust me, he really, really likes you, and it's not for some stupid reason, it's cause he fell in love." My news made her squeal in delight.

"Did you know that last night I was up writing a song that just came from my heart, and all it's about is Stephen?" She said.

"Sing it to us, you write amazing songs Holly." Trinity said.

Hey Stephen (by taylor swift)

Hey Stephen I know looks can be decevine

But I know I saw a lot in you

And as we walked we were talking

I didn't say half the things I wanted to

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your windows

I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold

Hey Stephen boy you might have me believing

I don't always have to be alone

Cause I can't help it if you look like and angel

Cant help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I meet you

Cant help it theres no one else

Hmm I cant help myself

Hey Stephen I've been holding back this feeling 

So I got something to say to you

I've seenit all so I'd never thought I'd see

Nobody shine the way you do

They way you walk way you talk

Way you say my name

Its beautiful wonderful

Don't you ever change

Hey Stephen why are people always leaving

I think you and I should stay the same

Cause I can't help it if you look like and angel

Cant help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I meet you

Cant help it theres no one else

Hmm I cant help myself

Their dimming the street lights

Your perfect for me

Why aren't you here tonight

I'm waiting alone now

So come on and come out and pull me near

Shine, shine, shine

Hey Stephen I could givev you fifty reasons

Why I should be the one you chose

All those other girls, well their beautiful

But would they write a song for you

Cause I can't help it if you look like and angel

Cant help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I meet you

Cant help it theres no one else

Hmm I cant help myself

"Holly that's amazing!" Alex cried, her red hair flaring behind her as she ran and gave Holly a hug.

"Really?" Holly asked. "Cause I was just so caught up in liking him and I rarely sleep so I just sat up last night and wrote. Too bad I didn't have my guitar or I'd show you the music part."

"Holly, It's your best song ever." Trinity hugged her friend. "You two are perfect together."

Things dulled down after that. Alex went of to the library for a new book and Trinity and Holly went to the music room. I was left alone, with my family and sketch book. Home work was done, so I went back to my sketch. He didn't need to be fixed in anyway, he just needed to be shaded to show dark and light parts, contrast. Only I knew the actual colors that should be there other then black and white.

"Hey baby girl," My dad said as he took the seat next to me. Since my family was the only ones in the room, (even the teacher had left) Dad could call me his daughter.

"Hey Daddy." I said with a smile.

"What'cha doing?" He asked.

"Whatever it looks like I'm doing." I shot back. His booming laugh filled the room.

"You better watch your mouth or someone's gonna give it to you." He commeneted. It was my turn to laugh.

"Face it old man, I could kick your ass when I was in diapers." To prove that I was stronger, I punched his arm and knocked him out of the seat. I think he would have started a wrestling match if Mom and Alice weren't in the room.

"I just waned to tell you that be careful when you go to La Push today." He smiled at me. "You come back with a scratch and I'll kill Jacob, before your mother does."

"Daddy, I'm a big girl I'll be fine." I kissed his cheek as the bell rung. I followed Alice to car. Alice was like my second mom. Though she was worse the Rosalie. She would nag me about stuff, while mom would just ask. Alice thinks I'm too much of a tomboy, and Mom is just like me so Alice has problems with me.

"Hey Harmony, you really need to go shopping?" She said to me as she unlocked the car.

"Hi Alice, My day was fine thank you for asking how was yours?" She schowled at me and I stuck my tongue out. Edward walked by as he made his way to his car with Nick, Steve, Jacob, Renesmee and Bella following.

"Jeez, sometimes I think your Emmett's blood child." He mumbled to me. I put a shield up right where he was about to step, and sure enough even he smashed right into it. Dad, Mom, Alex and Jasper were getting into my car and witnessed the whole thing, I was so in trouble.

"That's my girl!" Dad high fived Jasper earning a smack from Mom.

"You're the reason she behaves so badly." Mom yelled at the two of them as they drove away. The rest of us got into the two separate cars laughing. La Push here I come!


	5. La Push Baby!

HPOV

LA Push Baby! This place was like a mini resort, oh god I sound like Alice. Speaking of, I turned to my Aunt.

"Aunt Alice, why are we in La Push, I thought that vampires aren't allowed on this territory." I said. Alice laughed as she jerked to a stop in front of a small blue house.

"If it weren't for Nick's parent's the treaty would still be in effect. Since Jacob is the alpha of his pack, he has to be able to get to La Push for emergancies. And since the next alpha in line is half Vampire, well the treaty had to be fixed. Now only Vampires that are welcomed as guest are allowed. Which is many us." She finished just as the other showed up and we knocked on the door. A man opened the door, and you could tell he was a werewolf by his size.

"Alice Cullen, what a pleasure to see you." Said a dark voice.

Alice smiled. "Well hello Quil, you haven't changed either. How's Claire?" We were ushered in by the other behind us.

"She's fine, gonna graduate in the spring. Doesn't know where she's going though for college." He sounded sad. Claire must be his imprint, but I thought Quil was the same age as Jacob, shouldn't he be- o yeah werewolf.

"Let me get the rest of the pack." Quil left us in the tiny room. I sat in between Steve and Nick.

"So guys isn't love grand?" I winked at them. I think Steve growled but Nick hit me upside the head.

"Shut up Barbie! If you tell anyone I will personally kill you." Nick said. I snorted.

"First we can all hear you in your sleep bat boy, and two how ya' gonna kill me? You can't even bark." Steve and I were laughing. Nick was peeved. Before he could go crying wolf (hehe) to mommy and daddy, Quil came back with one other guy and a girl.

"Ah Leah, Embry nice to see you again." Jacob said and went over to hug his old friends. Edward, Renesmee, Bella and Alice went over to hug Leah and Embry.

"Who do you have here Jacob?' Leah said. She seemed a little angry about something.

"Oh, These are our kids. Steve, the one with black hair is Alice and Jasper's kid, Harmony is the girl of course, She's Emmett and Rosalie's kid. And last but not least is my son, Nicholas." Jacob was so proud to announce Nick his son.

"Well It's nice to meet you. Why don't we catch up? Kids if you wanna go explore you can just be careful." Embry said. He didn't have to tell us twice to leave.

After a couple of minutes the three of us were walking along a beach.

"That was just awkward." Steve mumbled. I nodded my head. I'd never meet other werewolves before. As mom liked to joke Jacob was house trained and so that's why we were all used to him.

"I hope I turn wolf soon." Nick kicked a rock that just splashed into the water.

"You sound like you're joining a cult." I commented. He shot a glare at me. "What? You do, it's like a coming of age thing." Steve sniffed and started fake crying.

"Our little Nicki's growing up!" He pulled me to him as I erupted with laughter.

"Shut up you two!" He yelled before tackling me.

"Wrong move buddy," I smiled evilly and flipped him so he was pinned. He stuggled but knew he couldn't break my grasp.

"I hate you." Nick said. Steve was still laughing hysterically. "And I thought we we're bro"s man?"

"Awe I love you too Nick." I said before getting up and running in the woods. "Catch me if you can." I yelled. But I obviously had no idea where I was going. I ran for a few minutes getting caught up in the green that was everywhere. I felt at home and one in theses woods. God, if Mom here's me now she'd personally shot me.

I stopped when I reached a small waterfall behind the cliff. It was peaceful, so I stopped and dipped my feet in the small lake. Ah, after running for so long the water calmed my muscles down. I started to hum.

"Nice spot to relax isn't it." A deep husky voice commented. I shot around to see the boy from my dreams, shirtless and walking towards me.

"You." Was all I could say, I was speechless, the whole world had slowed to a stop.

"You." He said back moving closer. I took my feet out of the water and sat on the rock waiting for him to join me.

"Um, this is going to sound crazy, But I've dreamt about you and this moment, for a long time." I said. He chuckled.

"Unbelievably, You've been in my dreams too." He said leaning towards me. I wanted this kiss so bad but I wanted to know more.

"I'm Harmony." I held out my hand. He took it.

"Seth Clearwater." He pulled me to him and our lips meet. This time I didn't pull away because the kiss wat the est thing that could have happened to me. I felt electricity over take every tough we made. My heart raced and my head rushed to grasp the present. His tongue begged for entrance to my mouth and I allowed it. They started to tango until we both had to come up for air.

"Well (breath) Seth. (Breath) There's something I should tell you." I admitted, he pulled me into his lap. This was moving so fast. I couldn't help think that if my parents saw this they would have a heart attack, and then probably come back and kill Seth.

"Same here. Um….Harmony I'm a-" He started but I cut him off.

"Yeah werewolf I know." He looked at me cuorisly. "I'm a Halfling, you know, half vampire, half human. There's a prophecy about me and my three cousins saying that we will bring peace and joy to the world by bringing all species together. We each 'imprint' on one of the species. I just happened to imprint on you." I said in one breath. He looked at me, and before I knew it we were caught up in a nother make out session.

"Damn we really need to stop that!" I said when we pulled apart for air. Seth smiled.

"Harmony, are you a cullen?" He asked. I nodded. "Great, Cause I'm already a good friend of the family so telling them about this should be easier.

"Oh no, you don't know my parents." I said, taking his face in my hands. "I have to go find my cousins, but meet me at the old shoe factory tonight at midnight." I knew he'd meet me there, so I didn't wait for his answer. I ran to the main land where Nick and Steve we're skipping stones.

"Wow, nice job losers." I said. They jumped and turned to face me.

"Where'd you go?" Steve asked worried. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you my mother?" I asked. Nick snickered. "Besides I found a waterfall, and was relaxing there. When-" Crap, I'd said too much. Hopefully they wouldn't pick up.

"When what Harm?" Nick asked moving closer. I smiled innocently.

"WhenImeettheguyinmydreamsthathappenstoalsobemyimprint!" I said really fast, looking at my feet.

"What? Nick said. I sighed in relief, maybe Steve couldn't figure it out. But then again Alice was his Mom.

"She said 'When I meet the guy in my dreams that happenes to also be my imprint." Steve said while winking at me. I growled in frustrastion.

"Wow, so you found your lover too." Nick commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, but I'm not telling anyone, so keep your mouth shut or else." I warned them.

"Don't worry, we don't want our parents to know either. Though we should include Alexa. She deserves to know since she'll be the next and last to imprint." Steve suggested. Nick and I had to agree. The four of us had been tight since birth so we needed to include her.

"Family meeting at the fort?" I asked. They nodded and we headed back to the house we started at.

"Hey kiddos." Jacob said. I froze. Cause standing there next to Jacob and Edward, was Seth.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

"This is Seth, Leah's brother. He wasn't here earlier, was out on patrol and got some exciting news." Now my breathing hitched. Please, don't let them say that He imprinted.

"Yeah you're just in time, he was about to tell us about his imprint." Now I scared. Steve and Nick looked at me. I couldn't breath couldn't move. If my parents find out about this they'll eat the kid alive I had to-

"Yeah I was by my secret hide out when I heard some one humming, She was the girl from my dreams. We sat there for a few minutes and made small talk, and then we just started kissing. That's when I knew, that Harmony was the one." Everyone in my family turned to me. Shit was I dead.

EmPOV

Rose and I were kid free for a few hours. We decided to do something we hadn't done in a while. I mean why not? We had a kid so it was impossible to do it while taking care of her. Though I loved my daughter to death. She was the best thing to happen to me and Rose. She was what Rose always wanted, and needed, and I got a chance at making a mini me, but I saw so much of Rose in her even if she wasn't our blood kid. Rose has always told me she is so much like me, so to save ourselves from killing each other in arguments, we come to the tie that she is like each of us.

To think when Carlisle found out about the prophecy, I thought they day my little girl grew up would never come, and I'd never have to worry about the hormonal boys waiting in line just to talk to her. But sadly she wasn't so little anymore, and she was a heart ache with her looks, just like her mom. I almost couldn't keep myself calm at school hearing not only what teenage boys thought of my wife but now my daughter. I wanted to punch all of them, but then I'd be exspelled, meaning I couldn't be there for her when she needed me most.

Out of all the things she could imprint on I hoped to God it wasn't a werewolf. I mean no offense to Jacob, he'd become a brother to me, but we didn't need more wolves in the family. But then again, ,I just wanted her to be happy, no matter what. I sighed. Rose looked over at me from the magazine she was reading.

"What's wrong Big Bear?" She asked. I glared at the nickname.

"It's Harmony. I was thinking about how she's grown up and isn't my little girl anymore." I said sadly. Rose moved over to where I sat.

"Em, She'll always be your little girl, she's just older. Soon she'll be falling love." Rosa rubbed my back I looked at her.

"That's the other thing I was thinking about. How soon she's gonna be someone else's too. And I want the best for her." I grabbed Rose's hand. "I want her to meet the perfect guy that she wants to be with forever. I don't think I care if he's a Halfling or a werewolf. I just want someone to love her."

"Emmett, " I looked at my wife who looked like she would be crying. "That is the sweetest most nicest thing you have ever said. And I feel the same way." We started kissing when we heard the front door slam open.

"Emmett! Rosalie! Get down here!" Alice screamed. We knew twice to go against my pixie sister, though she had a great way of coming in at the wrong time.

There in the living room was the whole family. I looked at all the faces, but I couldn't pick up all the emotions, I mean I'm not Jasper. All I knew was my daughter looked upset, which upset me.

"What the hell happened to my daughter!?" I yelled at Jacob. He flinched but looked me straight in the eye.

"Let's have a civilized talk Emmett. As a Family, this all concerns us." He said before having everyone sit, but I stood behind my wife and daughter.

"Explain Mutt." I demanded getting more and more impatient with every passing second.

"Well it seems our little trip to La Push has revealed something that we need to talk about." Jacob looked at Harmony. "Care to share with the class?" She sat their in a huff.

"I imprinted." She mumbled so low and so fast that I almost missed it. Almost.

"What?!" Both Rosalie and I yelled at the same time. This couldn't be happening, she was just an innocent little girl, she didn't know about love. Only this morning was she a happy, single soul and now she was tied to someone.

"Yeah, I imprinted. Big deal." She said getting angry.

"Big deal!? Of course it's a big deal!" Rosalie said, but she didn't sound angry she sounded…happy? "You have to give me all the details honey spill!"

"Rosalie, this is horrible! She's just a kid." I said trying to see if I could win my wife over.

"Please Father, I'm old enough to make my own choices." Harmony turned to me livid.

"Not in this house you can't!" I yelled back at her. I'd never gotten in a fight with her before.

"Emmett stop it." Rosalie scowled. " Honey it's okay just tell us everything.

Harmony sighed. "Okay so I've been having dreams about this guy and today I meet him in the woods of La Push and we imprinted on each other and now I'm in love." She said making this the short version. No doubt she'd tell the girls the long version later.

"So you're with a mutt!?" I asked. My hands were in fist by my side. I don't know why I was reacting like this but none the less I was.

"He's not a mutt! He's a nice loving guy and you would know you know him!" Harmony yelled. She stormed towards the door. "And if you all want to get all emotional and upset over this just wait until the others imprint." And then she was gone.

"Nice going doofus!" Jasper said as he stood up with the rest of the guys. "Harmony is like a daughter to us all and you had to go and piss her off when she was happy."

"Aren't the rest of you mad that this happened?" I said. They shook their heads. Renesmee stood up and looked at me.

"Emmett, you saw how my mom reacted to Jacob saying he imprinted on me, but I wasn't hurt because I knew my mom was a better person then to go and hurt me or Jacob. What you just did hurt Harmony, a thousand times worse then anyone has ever. Be careful, cause she's the only kid you've got."

And then they all left with me sitting there. What had I done?


	6. Hide outs and Make outs

AlPOV (Alex)

Wow, I really honestly hope to god that when I tell my parents that I imprinted they don't react like Emmett did. I had to find Harmony. Steve and Nick looked like they wanted to do the same thing. So we ran through the forest, hoping to pick up her scent. Finally I was called over by Steve to go to the Fort we had about three miles away from our house.

The Fort was this beast about fifty feet up the tree. It was more like a condo then a fort, it even had indoor plumbing. We could leave here if we wanted to, which most of the summer we did.

"Harm?" I asked as Stev and Nick followed me up the ladder that lead up to the huge beast of a fort. I could here her crying so I knew she was her. "Harmony, sis, where are you?" A soft shuffling sound followed by the sound of a creeking dorr told us that she was meeting us.

"Hey," She said. She looked horrible, her mascara had run from all he crying and she was shaking. Steve and Nick pulled her over to the couch. I sat next to her and held her hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head. I sighed.

"I didn't want to have them know till it was the right time but that can't happen cause now they know. I mean I never in my life expected mom to react the way she did, but somehow she was so cool about it. I always thought that would be Dad not the other way around." She sniffled. Steve came over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Harmony, I should have stopped Seth. I didn't think this would happen." Steve said. Nick sat on the ground in front of me.

"No, I'm kinda glad it happened. It needed to. And you know what I'm gonna be fine. Besides, "Harmony looked at the two boys. "It's your turn to spill your imprints."

"What? You guys imprinted too?" I said. Great now I was the only single one.

"Yeah, on Holly and Trinity." Steve said. I smiled evilly.

"What you thinking?" Nick said. I laughed.

"I think we all need a make over then. I mean you have women to impress, and tell about imprint and the prophecy and Harmony's got a man and I need one so…" I said. I knew Harmony would agree in a instent.

"That's perfect, I need a change, and I think the guys do too." After we basically had to beg the guys to do this, we were heading off to the mall.

HPOV

Alex explained to Carlisle and Esme that I needed some "cousin time" and we'd be spending the night in the Fort. Truth was at midnight, the four of us were meeting Holly, Trinity and Seth at the old shoe factory. The mall was just Alex's idea of "cheering me up' by "re-creating" Harmony Rosemary Hale McCarthy Cullen. I rolled my eyes at her. She dragged the guys along to carry the bags, when really, the three of us just wanted to be with our other halves.

Alex really should have been Alice's daughter considering she shops none stop and is always hyper. But instead she's Alice's shopping buddy. It was foolish to say she knew all the best fashions and trends, because half of them her and Alice had created.

She started with my hair and make up, the two things my father said he had to approve of. She gave me what she called "Harmony's soul colors." Which we're a lot of grays, browns, blacks and reds. Then she cut my hair from its length of four feet to just covering my chest when it feel over my shoulders. Oh, Dad's gonna flipped, he always liked my long hair.

Then she moved on to wardrobe, giving my twenty bags filled with 60 assortive tops, 10 pairs of jeans, twenty skirts that I despised , fair pairs of shorts, nine sets of shoes, all heels or boots, and three bags just from…Victoria Secrets. I groaned when it was close to nine o'clock.

"Alex, it's been five hours." I complained for the hundredth time. The guys had given up trying to get her to leave hours ago. They were pretty annoyed because she never listened to them.

"So?" She asked, continuing to walk down the aisle of mall.

"So, the mall closes in half an hour, Nick hasn't eaten yet and," I thought of a way I could make a deal to get out of this hell hole. "I'll let you give me a complete make over for Seth tonight if we leave now."

Alex stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to me a huge grin spread on her face. She started squealing the way Alice does when she's got a good bargain. What have I gotten myself into?

"Oh how can I turn that down!?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car where she pushed the guys in with the bags still in their hands and drove off.

"Calm down Alex!" Nick said as Alex turned another corner and he was shoved against the side of the car, with Steve squishing him.

"Yeah, we have three hours." Steve added in. Alex laughed.

"Three hours barely covers what I need her to do. Good thing the fort is basically a house, or else we'd have to give you a shower outside." She winked at me. I smiled. Alex's power of the element is never going to be out of use.

When we got home less then an hour later, they guys we're given instructions to go set up at the shoe house before we had to leave while Alex re-made me. After a shower, She gave me a set of lacy black and red lingerie, and a bathrobe so that she could do my hair and make up. I closed my eyes and tried to think of Seth. Of the kiss that would always be in my memories, and the way I felt when he held me. It was like a sunburn all over my body but it felt so good, almost like the burn was comforting my skin. I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Alex asked, as she applies some make up to my cheeks. I sighed in happiness and shrugged.

'Just thinking about my imprint." I admitted. Since we had some time to kill I told her everything. Alex and I are best friends, practically sister, so it was easy to open up to her about this. She "ooo"-ed and "ahhhh"-ed at just the right moments, and when I opened my eyes at the end she had the biggest smile on her face.

"I can't wait to meet him! He sounds so perfect for you!" She started moving towards to closet in our room. I took the chance to look at myself in the mirror. I was shocked. Never had I looked this good, and I felt like myself. My make up was soft yet smokey, and my hair was curled and pined in the back so it looked as if I had short curly hair. I looked so much like my mom, and I couldn't help but get teary.

"Hey! No crying, you'll ruin your make up!" Alex scowled as she came out of the closet, her make up and hair already done, and her outfit already on. She had light shades of blue and green as eye shadow, and she looked like Ariel the mermaid. She had on a simple aqua babydoll dress. In her hand was a red baby doll dress.

"Are we donna match, cause you'de pull it of better." I told her. She smiled, and then stuck her tongue out.

"No, yours is going to have a gray vest over it and black and red knee high boots." She throw me everything and helped my put it one.

"Are you trying to turn me goth?" I asked. She shrugged and her red waves of hair fell from her shoulders.

"The colors are just you. You can't fight fashion Harm." She said, and I sighed. We we're finally done with seven minutes to get to the factory. The guys and I had decided that we needed to tell our imprints the full story and truth right now, before anymore freak outs happen.

"Finally took you long en- is that Harmony?" Nick asked as he and Steve came up from the ladder that lead to the ground. I laughed.

"Yeah, what's the matter Nick, never seen a girl before." I smirked. Nick smirked back.

"Alex, I didn't know you have the power to change people's sexes?" Nick laughed and Steve joined in. I was about to rip their heads of when Alex hit them each across the heads.

"That's enough! I don't want her to ruin her hair and make up so knock it off and drive." Alex order. She gracefully decended down the ladder. I walked past the guys and started to make may way down the ladder, when I came back up so only my head was shone.

"Come on Losers!" I laughed as I slide down the rest of the later. At the bottom, Alex was shaking her head.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked. I laughed and thought for a moment. My dad had always taught me to make the most wittiest comment back at someone.

"Everything, maybe nothing, haven't decided yet." I smiled and looked innocent. Alex rolled her eyes and climbed into the car with the guys and we headed of to see what would happen at the Shoe factory.

"Harmony?" My angel's deep voice called. I stopped my pacing and ran over to the edge of the forest where Seth exited from. He engulfed me in a massive hug and held on tight. I barried my head in his chest and breathed in his woodsy smell. He kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you." He finally said after a few minutes of silence. I pulled back a little and looked at him, smiling.

"I missed you too." I said, pulling his head down to mine, hoping to get another breath taking kiss. Someone behind me cleared their throat. I turned to see the rest of my family looking at the two of us.

"Well, nice to see you again too Seth." Steve said, a huge smirk on his face. Nick laughed and Alex smiled hugely.

"Hey Nick, Steve." Seth let go of me, to just holding my hand. Shivers were still sent down my spine.

"I'm Alexandra." Alex bounced over to hug Seth. She shocked him at first, before a goofy grin spread over his face and he hugged her back.

"Nice to meet you, are you Steve's or Nick's imprint?" He asked. The four of us looked at one another before cracking up, ending up with both the boys rolling on the floor laughing, and Alex and I holding each other up.

"What?" Seth asked. We all straightened up. I took Seth's hand again and smiled innocently at him.

"Alex is our other cousin, Nick and Steve's imprints are coming soon." I said. He smiled sheepishly, and I felt my unbeating heart do a flip.

"Speaking of," Steve said. He went into vision mode and sent it to nick who put it in all of our heads.

_Nick, Alex, Steve, Harmony, Seth, Holly and Trinity were sitting around the old shoe house. Everyone looking awkwardly at one another._

"_Okay, so we've been here for twenty minutes, what's the big surprise thing?" Holly asked. Steve looked at her and then at his cousins, who nodded._

"_We're not human, and neither are two of you.."_

Wow, weird. Seth looked totally confused as we all came back to reality. Nick's powers took awhile to get used too. I rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand.

"Everything will be explained later." I told him. He just nodded and pulled me over to a rock where we sat and waited for what seemed like forever, but was only two minutes.

A car speed up the long dirt road, leaving a large cloud of dust trailing behind. The ca hadn't even come to a stop when Trinity and Holly flew out of it. They ran straight at us, or more like Nick and Steve.

"We got your message. What's the emergency?" Holly asked all worried. Trinity nodded her head. The guys pulled them over to the circle of rock chairs Alex had made for us. They sat next to them, and this is where Steve's vision started.

"Come on tell us, We've been here for like five minutes. What's the emergency surprise thing?" Holly asked. Steve looked at us and we nodded.

"We're not human, and neither are two of you." He started. Trinity looked shocked, but Holly was completely frozen. "We're part of this prophecy of the world or something. It states that four half vampires, half humans will be born at midnight of Halloween. We're suppose to be able to bring peace by imprinting on every species, Halfling, Werewolf, Human and Vampire. We are suppose to change the world." He laughed nervously, and I took that as my cue to take over.

"See, we also all have powers beyond any other being. Alex can control elements, speed, and weather. Steve is our time guy with anything, Nick can do basically anything with shapeshifting and the mind, and I can do a forces, shields, telekinisis, strength and beauty." I stepped aside and let Nick come up.

"We wanted to tell you guys now because, soon enough we need to tell you, and we thought now is better then later. That and we need to tell our parents. We want you to except us, and to care like we do." He ended and we just stared at our imprints.

"Well…." Steve said before Holly ran up to him at vampire speed.

"I knew there was something up with your family. I've been all over the world and not once had I meet anyone like myself." She looked at us before smiling.

"I knew it!" I yelled a little too loud. Everyone turned to look at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm a Halfling an my powers mind control and I can tell peoples powers, usually fun, but sine there are two shields in your family and someone who can make you look human, I would have never guessed." Holly grabbed Steve's hand and smiled. He smiled back.

"Nick…" Trinity stood up slowly and made her way over to us. "I thought vampires weren't really? You know Hollywood animation, so how are you." Nick stopped her

"Technically I'm half human, one third vampire, and one third wolf." He admitted. Trinity just stared at him. "Look, Trinity, I'd never hurt you, my family's' good vampires, vegitarians, we drink animal blood. There not a bad family." He said. Trinity flung herself into his arms.

"I'd love to meet them." She whispered in his ear. I smiled at the two happy couples before heading over to Seth. He opened his arms and I gracefully hopped into them.

"I have one question babe." He said. I nodded my head not wanting to move from my position. "If Nick's parents are Renesmee and Jake, and Edward and Bella don't have anymore kids, then who are your parents?" I shuddered, remembering my father and my argument from earlier in the evening.

"Trust me, let's just say my mom used to hate your kind until she found out I was in love with one, now she could care less. And my dad used to love to tease Jacob and Nick, and now he's ready to kill."

"Ah so your parents are Rosalie and Emmett." He said. I sat up and looked at him in disbelief.

"How-"

"Your mom sorta liked me when we first meet when Nessie was born. And you father found making fun of me. I think they might understand." He smiled, I shook my head fiercly.

"Oh no I already had a huge argument with my father over imprinting." He looked at me and smiled. HTen we we're kissing again, deep and passionately.

When we broke apart panting and smiling like two love sick pups, Seth spoke. "I don't care, let me talk to Emmett, maybe I can et through to him." I thought for a second before an idea came to my head.

"Hey tweedle love and tweedle sick!" I called to Nick and Steve, instead everyone looked at me like I was talking to everyone.

"I've got an idea. Since you two still need to tell your parents about the imprint, why don't we just show them?" I wiggled my eyebrows. Steve's eyes went blank for a second before he was smiling and nodding. Alex had started jumping around clapping going "Yeah two new sisters and a brother!". Nick finally caught on and started laughing.

'This will be the talk of the century at our house." He said, holding Trinity by her waist. Steve high fived me and Alex stopped bouncing, finally!

"Wait, does that mean I can give them makeovers in the morning?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yay! We better head back to the Fort, come on!" Alex took of at vampire speed towards the two cars. Seth and I followed her to our car, while Nick and Steve climbed into Holly's yellow jeep. Once Seth and I were comfortably in the back seat, we continued where we left off before my family introupted.

AlePOV

I was three seconds from eing home when my cell phone rung. It didn't seem to bother Harmony or Seth due to the fact that they'd been making baby tongues. The caller id on the screen read Steve.

"Hey Stevie Boy!" I answered.

"Alex, I just had a vision. Have Harmony call Rosalie, tell her to bring all the women in our house to the river side. We have to bring all of our imprints and their families to the house tomorrow." Steve explained.

"Um… No offense, but then we'd have a house full of vampires, humans, Halflings and werewolves. Wouldn't that be a bad idea?"

"No, cause we'll have Holly's parents and Seth's parents over first and then Trinity's so that we are all acting human. With Holly and Seth's parents we can be ourselves so have them over at one, and we'll have dinner with Trinity's." It didn't seem like a bad idea, it actually sounded like it would help everything that's happened so far.

"Alright, see ya soon." I said, hanging up. "Harmony?" I waited a few seconds before groaning. It seemed like she hadn't heard me, but I could tell she was just ignoring me to spend more time with Seth.

"If you don't talk to me, I'll call Emmett to come meet your imprint." Holly groaned. She transported herself to the front seat where I got a good look at her. Her hair was full of static, and her new make up messed up.

"Yes oh wise and pain in the ass one?" I laughed.

"Call your mom, tell her to meet us at the river side with all the women in the family. We're going to form a get together with the parents of our imprint, and our family." She looked at me like I had five heads.

"If you listened to the call I had with Steve then you'd know that it will work our, just have them meet us." She nodded. I didn't listen to the conversation. I turned to look at Seth, alone in the backseat.

"You, Nick and Trinity should get some rest, it's one in the morning and we all have a big day ahead of us." He nodded with a small grin on his face. When the car came to a stop, Seth got out and walked with Nick and Trinity to the fort, hoping to get some sleep. Steve and Holly said they were heading up to the living room. Leaving Harmony and me to face our mothers.


	7. Torture the Alex way

SPOV

Finally, some alone time with Holly, since I saw her, all I wanted to do was be with her and only her. We had settled into the living room. The room was large, everything in it was brightly colored and Holly looked like a goddess in a painting.

"What are you staring at?" Holly asked, her hands on her small hips, a smile placed on her face.

"You," I answered simply. Her smile grew. I walked over and held her hand. "Are you nervous?"

"About us? No, of course not, I think we're perfect and moving at a good pace." I laughed at her making her scowl. "What?"

"I meant about tomorrow, with your family meeting mine." She made an o shape with her lips.

"A little to be honest. My family is a little protective so they may not react the way I want them too, but don't all parents do that?"

"Mine probably won't. My mother has been waitin for this day since she heard I'd imprint. She's a little hyper. My dad's really mellow, but he can be a real hard ass sometimes." I turned to look at her full on and saw that she was doing the same to me. I moved in, and kissed her. I'd never kissed a girl before, unless you count the time I kissed Harmony, but that was really screwed up, and a dare by Edward. This kiss was like tasting heaven. Our lips moved in sync and our breath was the sound of forever. My tongue begged entrance to her mouth and soon we were doing the tango of our love. I got lost in Holly, our bodies tangling together on the small couch.

Finally we broke apart, both of us panting and smiling like fools.

"Well," Holly Said, untangling herself from me. "We might not want to do that until our parents know." I nodded in agreement, when I really didn't. It was probably the hardest agreement I could make.

"Okay, so let's talk," I suggested, to which Holly agreed, scooting away so that we were face to face.

"So what do you feel like talking about?" She asked. I shrugged. I really wanted to know everything about her, but in the clearing that had been all we talked about was her.

"I was gonna say you, but I figured we already covered you and me. So why not our family?" Holly nodded and smiled.

"Okay, tell me about your family first " It wasn't hard to come up with an answer.

"Well it all started with the head of our family, Carlisle Cullen. He was turned when he was 23, and is over three hundred years old. He's a doctor, one of the best, which is funny considering hospitals deal with blood and he's a vampire. Anyways, he was in Chicago in 1918 when the Spanish Influenza hit. It was there he made a promise to one women that he would save her son. Edward Masen was the first to join the family. Esme, Carlisle's wife joined next, after she tried to commit suicide at the lose of her only child. The three of them traveled together for a while, when they stumbled along a dying Rosalie Hale in the streets of Rochester. Two years later while hunting, Rosalie stumbled onto a human being killed by a bear, and took him back to Carlisle to have him changed. Emmett McCarthy and Rosalie became mates not to long after, and right after their first marriage, Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock, who were mates, joined the family. They lived together the seven of them until 2003 when they lived in this same town, and Bella Swan had just moved to town. Her and Edward fell in love and after a year of dating, they got married and a month after the wedding they had Renesmee, their real daughter. She was imprinted on by the werewolf who happened to be Bella's best friend, Jacob Black, and five years later on midnight of Halloween she had her son Nickolas Black. Also on that night, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper, found myself, Harmony and Alex. We were abandoned by our real parents so the Cullen's adopted us. Emmett and Rosalie became Mom and Dad to Harmony, Jasper and Alice mine, and Carlisle and Esme to Alex. And here we are today, with three new members to the family. Holly Shine, Seth Clearwater and Trinity Collan." I finished looking at her. She smiled at me.

"Wow you have a huge family. " Was all she said, though their was probably a thousand thoughts in her head.

"What about you?" I asked. Holly grimaced a bit an let out a long sigh before finally meeting my eyes.

"My family's not as big and the happy ending really isn't played into it. It started with my actual mother, Gaia Turner. She had recently lost her brother in a car crash, along with her boyfriend who she found out was the father of me. Truth be told, Her boyfriend was a vampire, named Kevin Marks. He had accidently drank the blood of my uncle Luke, and so he was turned. On the day I was born, Luke came to see my mom, and saved her and mine lives by changing her, and getting me out of the womb. I'm really only five years old, with the look of a sixteen year old. The three of us are all that's left." She finished looking down at her. I reached out to her, pulling her tiny frame to mine.

"It's gonna be okay." I whispered to her, kissing the top of her head.

"I really hope so." She mumbled and for what seemed like forever, we just sat there, touching and holding each other. Hours probably flew by, and I wouldn't care. It was just the two of us in my world.

"Awe, looky what we have hear!" Alex beamed as her and Harmony walked into the room.

"What are you guys doing back so soon?" Holly asked, moving away from my touch a little.

"Holl, it's eight in the morning, and if Alex wants you in her definition of ready, your gonna need the next few hours to get ready." Harmony said, walking up the stairs, probably to go wake up Seth.

"Harmony's gonna cook breakfast for you guys, she just wants to get the bed heads up. As soon as your done with breakfast, come to my room, I have to go set everything up, so that I wont have any problems. And Steve, I already set the clothes for you guys out on your bed, don't put them on till an hour before we leave. Find some sorta way to bound with Seth, and don't kill him, or else Harmony will kill you." Alex then smiled and waved. She was like the fricken daughter of the energizer bunny.

"Wow she's a mouth full." Holly commented.

"Sad thing is she's right about all that stuff, and if we're not up and moving in a few seconds, she'll come and get us." I stood up, stretching. Holly made a pouting face that melted my dead heart.

"But I wanted to tell you something." She said in what I assumed was her 'I can get you to do anything' voice.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I asked, starting to back up towards the stairs.

"This," she said and then she pounced on me like a lioness, crashing her lips to mine, and holding on tight. Our bodies started to tangle and our breathing was labored.

"Dude!" Nick yelled, as he trudged down the stairs in a pair of sweat pants, his hair all messy. "I so could have lived my who life without seeing that." He commented, kicking the back of my head. I laughed and got up from under Holly.

"Get used to it Nicki, you'll be seeing and doing it soon enough." Harmony said. Seth followed behind her down the stairs, grinning like a fool. It was hard to tell if the two of them had done anything, cause Seth's hair was already messed up from sleeping. Nick had a look of horror on his face, meaning his young mind either heard something horrid in Harmony's mind or was in horror about acting that way with Trinity.

"Hey I do not have a small young mind you jerk!" Nick said before heading into the kitchen.

"Are you being mean to him?" Holly asked as she followed Harmony and Seth into the kitchen.

"Maybe.." I said trying not to give away what I truly thought. I noticed one thing was missing from our group.

"Where's Trinity?" I asked. Nick groaned.

"Alex is torturing her, she says she'll be done with her by ten, then Holly till twelve and Harmony and Alex will be done by 1."

"Wow," Holly said, twisting the cap of her water bottle. "She really is into being organized." I smiled at her and was playing with her fingers, causing her to giggle. Suddenly she gasped, looking wide eyed towards the stove. I followed her gaze to see a bunch of kitchen appliances and food floating around Harmony as she worked on breakfast. Every few seconds, the flour bag or sugar would pour into the bowl she stirred, or an egg would be cracked over the frying pan on the stove.

"Oh, it's just Harmony." I told Holl. Harmony looked up at us and waved.

"Sorry to scare ya, but if I'm gonna cook for two werewolves, and one still growing Halfling, I need a boatload of help."

"I could help you know." Holly said getting up and moving to one side of Harmony. Harm looked shocked, but then broke out in a huge smile. "What can I do?"

"Well I'm making blueberry muffins, omelets and bacon, um you can do the omelets." Harmony said, and the two girls started talking about recipes and us guys. Seth sat in between Nick and I at the table.

"Mornin'" He said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Nick nodded at us. He looked like he could have used some extra sleep.

"Sleep well?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"Jeez I don't know, we didn't get back to the house til one, Trinity and I talked till two, and you had some intresting thoughts in your head." Nick placed the brim of the coffee mug to his lips and took a big gulp.

"What about you Seth?" I turned to him.

"I slept easily." Was all he said. We sat in silence for who knows how long before Holly came over to us, two plates in her hands.

"Breakfast for the boys." She placed a plate infront of Seth and Nick. She then went and got her own plate and joined us at the table.

"You didn't have to bring them their food, they have Harmony for that." I said. Someone slapped me on the back of the head.

"Do I look like a f'ckn server to you?" She said grabbing a plate and heading towards the stairs.

"Where you going?" Seth asked through a mouthful of food.

"To feed the human, and next time you talk to me with your mouth full I wont answer." She said.

NPOV

Half an hour was all I had to wait to roll by now to see Trinity. I had tried looking into Alex's mind, but she must have had Harmony block her mind because I got nothing. I didn't want to go into Trinity's mind because then it felt like I was breaking her trust. I was fidgeting, sitting between Steve and Seth who were killing each other at Halo.

"Hey come on Nicki, join the game!" Seth said laughing as he and Steve pushed each other back and forth, laughing and joking. Harmony and Holly had gone up to Alex's room right after reakfast to get an easy start.

"I can't I want to see Trinity." I said, sounding like a little kid.

"Grow up man," Steve said. "She'll be done soon enough."

"Nope!" Alex said as she danced into the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You guys can't see us till it's time to go. I'm just looking for my iPod." Alex said. A few minutes she was gone, and all of us guys were still in silence. It was safe to say that we all wanted to be with our imprints every second, and now the bomb was dropped that we'd have to go three more hours without them.

"Oh," Alex's red head popped into the room. "We leave at twelve, so it's only two hours." And again she was gone.

"Look we can't mope around for an hour and a half." Steve said. "Let's do what the girls are probably doing, talking about their imprints."

"Isn't that, I don't know, girly?" I said. Seth nodded.

"Well, not if we talk like men." He said, I didn't realy get it but then he opened his mouth again. "Like how much we know about their familys."

"Steve, I've know your family since before you we're even thought of." Seth said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know much that happened before I was born…." I thought out loud, which wasn't a total lie, I honestly had no idea how my family became a family, how Mom and Dad meet, or even how my grandparents meet. All I know is everything that happened since my three cousins and I were born.

"Not much to tell," Seth said. It was hard to picture him as a thirty year old guy, when if you looked at him, he just looked like a really buff sixteen year old. "The family started with Carlisle, ended with you guys, and everyone else was thrown in between. The Cullen family just seems to be getting bigger and bigger."

"Was it ever small?" Steve asked laughing.

"It was before Bella and Edward started dating. Then with them came Renesmee and then Jacob, and with Jacob the pack, and then the four of you."

"Looks like we're the last of the bunch." I said, Steve nodding his head in agreement.

"I wouldn't go there." Seth said. "See, Nick you and I have a responsibility as werewolves, we're suppose to carry out the pack. Meaning, starting the next generation."

Steve and I stared at him for a few seconds. Was he saying that Trinity and I would be parents? I mean I'm like sixteen, I haven't even made my first change yet!

"You mean, not only do I have to be alpha, but I have to make baby alphas?" I said, my voice raising a couple of octaves. Seth's deep laugh rumbled around us.

"Dude, I don't mean you have to do any now, wait till your ready." Seth said brushing it off. We spent the next couple of hours goofing off, waitin to see the ones we loved the most.

"Wow they really were bored." Trinity said, her beautiful laughter shaking we away from the video game. I looked over to her and my mouth dropped open. She was gorgeous. Her brown hair had flat ironed and half up. Fitting perfectly to her body was a halter purple dress, starting black at the bottom and morphing to a perfect shade. Her brown eyes were locked on my green ones, her face barely touched by make up. She looked amazing.

"You should call Nessie, tell her that she might want to buy her son a drool bucket." Harmony joked, laughing with Alex. Harmony had a spaghetti strap skin tight maroon dress that had a long slit in the side, her hair was in a curly crown and she looked like younger Rosalie. Alex had on a sparkled strapped aqua dress that commented to her blue eyes and red hair.

"Wow…" Steve mumbled, looking at Holly in a loose red dress with black floral design.

"I'll say." Seth said, looking at Harmony like he had just won the lottery.

"What the hell are you guys doing? You're not even dressed yet!" Alex yelled at us. "Go get dressed right now, I mean it, or I will burn all your asses with fire!" She chased us up the stairs where we finished getting ready in half an hour. Soon, we'd be off to our parents.


End file.
